


Want

by Pooj022001



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooj022001/pseuds/Pooj022001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Davidson, The Governor at Wentworth Corrections, is the new tutor for her star pupil, Franky Doyle.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Governor's education program had proved successful for some of the inmates. In particular for Franky Doyle, her star pupil. Franky had requested the Governor be her mentor for this new program brought forward by the department, but with her feelings for the younger inmate, she had declined. To her dismay, Mr. Channing persisted that she do whatever was required to keep Doyle in line.

 

Franky stared at the clock, waiting for her mentor. "I knew you couldn't resist," Franky grinned wickedly at the Governor with the smug look she always had. Erica wasn't exactly thrilled to be in this position, but she wasn't necessarily upset about Channing's decision either. 

"We have a lot of work to do, Franky, you need to go through all the options that are available to you and find what appeals to you." Erica stated while Franky groaned as the Governor laid out the brochures she had brought in front of her. 

The inmate grabbed a couple of pamphlets and started looking through them. After a few minutes, she looked up and saw her tutor staring at her. Letting out a soft chuckle, she flippantly said with a cheeky grin, "So, what appeals to you ... Apart from me?" Erica shifted uncomfortably in her chair while responding "This isn't about me Franky, we only have an hour a week and I want to make the most of it." Franky raised an eyebrow and smirked back at her tutor. "Yeah, so do I Miss Davidson."

The Governor looked deep in to the inmates blazing green eyes and felt her breath quicken, "Franky..." She trailed off. The inmate moved, now sitting right next to the Governor. She can see that Erica is flustered, she moves her hand onto the blonde's knee, keeping it there for what feels like an eternity to Erica. 

"Governor?" Vera calls from the door, "Your times up." 

The look of disappointment on the inmates face is apparent to Vera, but the Governor lets out a small sigh of relief. 

Franky, resigned that whatever private world they were in, has gone for the day, she flashes a cheeky grin towards the Governor and states, "See ya later, Miss Davidson.."

Erica, flustered still, firmly states, "Vera, escort Franky back to her unit, please."


	2. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene that should have taken place in The Govenor's office.

It had been about a week or so since Franky and Erica had their session in the education center. 

The inmate had just gotten called in to The Governor's office. Erica needed Franky's help to find out if Jacs had a vendetta against Bea. 

"So now you want to talk to me?" Asks Franky, obviously irritated with Erica.  
She ignored the inmate, sent her to the slot for 5 weeks and now wants her help.  
"You want to help Bea? Please, Franky, now is your chance" almost pleading with the inmate.  
"Why am I here?" Franky asks wryly, The Governor's response is filled with frustration. "Look, Franky, if you don't want to help, then just leave"  
"Your 'I want to save the women' front, is nothing but bullshit and you know that, Erica. You're just hiding in here with us, you get off on being here" Franky looking dead in to The Governor's rage filled eyes. "Get out!" Erica almost yelling at Franky, her voice shaking. She gets up and walks to open the door, Franky grabs her. "And the thing that scares you the most.. Is that, when you're fucking him, you're think of me" "Get out!" Erica yells, Franky grabs her even harder and pushes her against the wall, they struggle for a second but then Erica's lips find Franky's. Still trying to get Franky off her, Franky pushes her even deeper in to the wall. "Get off" Erica breathes in the Franky's mouth, she kissed Franky with such lust, softly moaning as Franky's tongue enters her mouth. The inmate pulls away from Erica and stares at her, with passion filled eyes. Franky licks her lips, grins the way she always does when she knows she's got her way and kisses The Governor again, this time with almost no resistance from her.

Anyone could walk in at any moment, but the governor doesn't care anymore, she knows she can't deny her feelings for Franky. The inmate saw right through her front, even though she genuinely does want to make Wentworth a better place for the women and staff, but all that matters right now, is how Franky is making her feel. 

Still kissing against the wall, their passion grows stronger, Franky pulls away for a second and looks at Erica almost as if seeking her approval, she says nothing but bites her lip and slowly nods. Franky moves closer to the hot blond in front of her, parting her legs with her knee, Erica moans softly as the brunette moves down to her neck, kissing it softly, her hands move to unbutton The Governors tight fitting shirt. Franky stops the kiss between them and just stares at Erica as she moved down to kiss her chest, she moans, Erica looks down at her lover, she can't remember the last time she had been this turned on or filled with lust. Franky undoes the black lacy bra The Governor had chosen to wear that day. She cups the right breast in her hand and kisses her lover with hunger, she feels Erica's nipple get hard under her fingers, she slowly kissed her way down as The Governor has her chest arched forward and eyes closed, the brunette takes the hard nipple in to her mouth and slowly sucks as she starts to unzip The Governor's trousers. Erica starts breathing heavily as Franky move back up to her lips and moves her hands down to her soaked black laced panties. 

The inmate whispers in Erica's ear "tell me what you want me to do" her voice is filled with such desire. Erica hesitates for a second but gives in, knowing what she needs "..I want you to fuck me" With her sly smile, she kisses The Governor and moves her hand inside her panties and slowly inserts a finger, and then another, Erica's heavy breathing breaks their kiss, she pushes her hips forward for her lover to get deeper inside her. Franky gets down on her knees, kissing down her front, she takes off Erica's panties and kisses down to her thighs, barely touching her, Erica moans wanting Franky. The inmate moves to her sex, sliding a third finger inside, Erica starts grinding her hips against Franky's hand, pushing her fingers in deeper with each thrust. Franky puts her hot mouth on Erica's throbbing clit, which almost makes her scream in pleasure, she's wanted this for so long. Franky starts fucking Erica faster and harder, still with her mouth on Erica she slowly starts sucking. The Governor moves her hand to Franky's head, pushing her even closer to her sex. Erica bites biting her lip so she doesn't scream. Franky moans in to her lover, hungry for more, she removes her fingers and slowly licks down to her sex and pushes her tongue inside, Erica sharply intakes a breath while she pushes Franky's head deeper in to her as she's arching her back, Franky finally getting what she wanted, to taste Erica, feel her desire and want for her, she couldn't have been happier. Franky's tongue goes deeper she moves her hand to Erica's throbbing clit moving her thumb in circles and applying enough pressure to have Erica rocking her hips back and forth, Franky knows she's close, she wants nothing more than to please the hot blond under her, she rubs her clit faster while her tongue is buried deep inside her, Erica's breath quickens, she lets out a growl from deep within her, as she finds release. Franky moves her hand away from her clit and holds her lovers hips in place. She gets off her knees, looks at Erica, with her crooked smile, leaning in for a kiss, Erica moans in to Franky's mouth as she tastes herself on the inmates. The Governor realizes time has passed quickly and Franky has been in her office far too long, Vera should be coming in any minute now to check on things. She holds Franky and kisses her for the last time that evening, telling her she'll see her soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever written.


End file.
